To be a Warrior or a Woman
by Gotenks01013
Summary: (UPDATE :Chapter4 re-write is Done--more of a cleanup like Chapter 3--Chapter 2 has WAY MORE NEW CONTENT)
1. Motoko's Shame

Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina or any of the characters contained in here. Love Hina is owned by Ken Akamatsu. This FanFic is purely for the enjoyment of myself and for others to read. So please don't sue.                                        

                               To be a Warrior or a Woman

(LANDLORD'S ROOM)

Keitaro Urashima was busy boiling water for Hot Cocoa he was trying to prepare. Even though he enjoyed a good cup on rainy nights such as this, the cocoa was actually meant to soothe the frazzled nerves of the other occupant currently drying herself in his room. 

Motoko Aoyama, the resident samurai of Hinata-Sou, was busy drying her beautifully long, raven colored hair.  This after she covered her athletic figure with a dress shirt Keitaro was kind enough to lend her. Though the shirt covered most of her body, Keitaro couldn't help but notice that her well-toned legs were still very much exposed for anyone to see.

'_Damn!'_ he thought. '_I always thought Motoko was very fit, what with her daily kendo training and all, but THOSE LEGS!! WOW! _' 

Keitaro turns his face back to the now steaming hot pot and starts to pour the boiling water into 2 mugs with cocoa powder already spooned inside. He wills his eyes shut and shakes the very thoughts Naru would have accused of being perverted out of his head.  

In fact, since his arrival at Hinata –Sou a little over a year ago, poor Keitaro has seen his share of the resident Hinata occupants in various states of…"undress" due to the fact that he was just naturally clumsy at times. Whether barging in on the girls nightly bath in the Hot Springs within the dorm itself, or when bumping into someone's chest (usually Naru or Kitsune's), as he is turning a corner or just falling for no apparent reason. 

Normally, following such an act, he would be getting knocked to Low Earth Orbit by either a Naru-Punch or one of the many secret sword techniques Motoko knew from the God's Cry School.

_The God's Cry School. If only Motoko's sister, Tsuruko, would just lighten up._ Thinks Keitaro with some sadness. 

Motoko's older sister banished her from the family dojo when she failed to beat her in combat. Afterwards, Motoko tried to be more like a normal high school girl…with little success. Keitaro just shakes his head in disbelief.

As if sensing her landlord's thoughts, Motoko turns her head to face Keitaro.

"Urashima! What is it your are thinking? It better not be thoughts of perversion." Keitaro turns around and walks toward her with a friendly smile and a steaming mug in hand; holding his crutch for a broken leg with the other.

" I was just worried about finding you outside in the rain like I did. I didn't want you to get sick…or worse. Here you go." He hands her the cocoa.

"Arigato!" _Mmm, this smells wonderful. He really is rather sweet for making this'_   thinks Motoko as she takes a sip from her mug----"YYYAAAAHHHH!!" she screams.

"What's wrong Motoko?"

"You fool! It's too damn hot!!!" she screams as she starts to chase him around his room

" I'm sorry. I didn't know it was that hot!" Keitaro covers his face expecting the usual "punishment" he endures when he has supposedly wronged one of the girls. When it didn't come, he looks over at his friend, who is looking down toward the floor…with a look of sadness on her normally brave face. 

A look she normally NEVER has. 

"Motoko? Are you ok? Normally I'd be flying over Hinata-Sou by now"

Still looking down…" No Urashi—Keitaro! It should be me that should be punished. You were only trying to pretend to be my fiancée' so Tsuruko would leave me be and go back home to Kyoto. Then supported me on my quest to be more.feminine. Especially when the others thought different.

Keitaro slowly approaches the taller resident and motions for her to sit down near his futon.

" I suppose we didn't really give you much of a chance did we?"

Motoko merely said nothing  She remembered all too well the events leading to her present state..

-THE MORNING BEFORE-

Keitaro remembers how Motoko, in one of Kitsune's 'maid' outfits ,_do I want to know why Kitsune even HAD that to begin with? _, Prepared what she called a "sensible" breakfast consisting of vegetables and rice. Even Koalla Su, the dorm's resident  "bottomless pit" seemed sad at the somewhat "boring" meal presented to her preferring her usual meal of bananas instead. The remaining residents, Keitaro being the exception, seemed to agree with Su's assessment of the morning meal. They obviously preferred the more sumptuous meals of Shinobu Maehera, Hinata-Sou's resident cook. 

 Even when Shinobu and Sarah McDougal, the Dorm's youngest resident     (and some would say "Demon-in-Disguise) tried getting some firewood a little later on—Motoko used a "MIST FLURRY FLASH" technique to chop what seemed like mountains of firewood in the time it normally takes most people to blink. While grateful for the help, Shinobu thought that the normally stoic kendo student had a tendency to take things to the EXTREME to say the least; especially since her defeat at her sister's hands. She had made up some desperate excuse to do her homework just to get out of Motoko's way. 

However, the final straw was when she overheard Kitsune explain to the residents how weird she was acting. How she is being TOO helpful and how she couldn't turn herself into a normal girl overnight. 

'She's probably upset that I replaced all her sake' bottles with vinegar or that I had her run 50 laps around the dorm.' thought Motoko. However those words hit her like a fist and a cold reality seemed to creep into her normally steel-like facade. Though she didn't think Kitsune meant any REAL harm…she took it as another failure on her part.

"I failed my sister as a warrior…now I can't even succeed as a woman."  Whispered the former samurai. So she did the one thing she normally never does.

She ran.

She didn't remember how long she wandered the streets of Hinata. She just felt this great weight on her, and she didn't like how it was making her feel.

_This must be how Urashima feels whenever he studies for his Toudai exams,_ She thought. After another minute she started to feel tiny droplets of water falling on her. 'Oh great…Rain!'  As if this day couldn't get any worse. After a few minutes of walking Motoko slipped and fell on the wet sidewalk. Clutching her knees to her chest she slowly started to cry. Then a welcome shadow fell over her body shielding her from the cold rain. She looked up at her unknown savior and was relieved to see the last person she'd expect to come looking for her.

"Urashima?" she whispered.

"I've been looking everywhere for you." He said gently. "Come on Motoko…. let's go home."

She slowly took the hand he offered her and started to rise from the sidewalk. She took note, with some amusement, of how he managed to hold both the umbrella and his crutch with his other arm. Right now… home sounded good.

-BACK TO THIS EVENING-

"All this time I have called you a pervert, and I've punished you without even trying to hear your side. I assumed that the accusations made by Naru –sempai were true. You take everything we throw at you, every insult, every shot, every torture---and yet YOU never…ever blame us one bit, never complain and I have called YOU weak?" Her shoulders slump. "I am the weak one." Her eyes start to water. "I am…unworthy. Unworthy of being a Student of God's Cry and of being a normal woman.  *Sniff *I am a failure" Motoko's shoulders start to shake. Her face looking down in shame.

"Motoko No! Don't think that way!" yells Keitaro resting his hands on her delicate shoulders.

"Think positive! You are one of the strongest people I know! Please don't beat yourself up about this. This isn't like you at all! "

"  Who am I supposed to be then?" asks Motoko sadly. Her face looking up at him now…. in tears.  "Sniff .Who?" 

What happened next took Keitaro COMPLETELY by surprise. Out of nowhere Motoko throws herself into his arms and holds him in a fierce embrace. "WHAT AM I GOING TO DO?!!  PLEASE HELP ME KEITARO!!" she cries…sobbing in his chest.

'_Damn! I'll lose her if I don't convince her that she is going to be ok_ !'

Thinks Keitaro.

"Hold me!! Just hold me! Please Keitaro!" 

 '_She's pleading?? And that's the third time she's called me by my first name…she NEVER does that. What's this? Her body…. so soft. and Her hair also smells VERY good. Oh man. What do I do?'_   His body responds to her embrace by giving one of his own. He feels something else…Motoko "nuzzling" against his neck taking in his scent.   _Oh Crap!_

    Unknown to Keitaro, Motoko's train of thought was more similar than she would normally care to admit. _I've never noticed it before…but he smells REAL good. And his body seems more…. firm than I would have given him credit for. Must be all the hard work he does around here keeping Hinata-Sou well maintained. The excavation at Parakelese Island did something to make him seem more mature too._ Motoko lightly moaned as she felt Keitaro's grip getting tighter. _ MMM I like how he is holding me. ---KAMI! WHAT AM I THINKING!!!! Then again, it feels kind of nice._

It was Keitaro that firmly broke the hug '_Damnit! Get a grip Urashima! She needs me as her friend now! She is too damn vulnerable and I am sure that she doesn't realize what she is doing. I wont take advantage of this! _

Motoko blinked in both surprise and disappointment as she felt herself gently pushed away from the manager. "Keitaro?! What is wrong? Did I do some-"? She half expected to see him have a nosebleed,but was surprised when he didn't. She didn't realize how important these next few minutes were for Keitaro, attempting to set Motoko back in her right mind.

"Motoko! Look at me!" he interrupted in a commanding tone. "You have done NOTHING wrong! That's what I've been trying to get through to you"

"But a moment ago…I did not mind you holding me. Did I fail in that as well?"  He heard the desperation in that question.

"No." he says gently looking her straight in the eyes.  _Kami! I always thought she was cute. I just never noticed how beautiful she really is._

"You didn't fail."

"Then why…oh that's right, Naru." She says as point of fact.

She looks back at him as he nods once, slowly. It was common knowledge among the residents how the landlord felt about his lovely former tutor and fellow first year Toudai student. 

'_If only Naru knew about this side of Keitaro_,'  she thought.  '_She'd stop denying how she feels and nab him already_' 

"It's no secret that I have strong feelings for Naru. If things were different…. I'd be honored to ask you on out Motoko-_chan"_

Motoko-Chan? He has never addressed me like this before. And did he just say what I thought he said. Could it be…? 

_" _The truth is…I love you all!!! Just for different reasons. You girls mean everything to me. You give me a reason to wake up in the morning and try to be the best person I can be." He paused, scratching the back of his head.  "Heh! Was that last part a bit corny or what?" he asks with a bit of a blush starting to form around his cheeks.

"But you Motoko. I wasn't kidding when I said that you are the strongest person I know. I mean, of course I admire your dedication to your craft. Your discipline is nothing short of amazing. You always try to help others…especially when the "pervert" is on the move." 

She winced at how he said, "pervert". She's starting to believe that he is an honorable man after all and feels bad for all the times she sent him into orbit just because she misunderstood his intentions. He could have just now taken advantage of her to satisfy his so-called "perverted" urges, as Naru-sempai likes to put it. Instead, he is just being her friend by trying to help her with her dilemma.

 _Would I have let him go further? Kami! I am surprised that I actually would have_., _Without regret. _She thinks as a blush is starting to form on her own cheeks. _He seems as kind as he is gentle._

"It's also not like you to give up! Or to back down from a challenge no matter WHO issues it! I know Tsuruko is as good as I saw--"

"Better." Interrupts Motoko.

"—ok then. But that should be all the more reason to face her. If you don't,

You'll never know if you could have beaten her. Never know if you are as good as I KNOW you are." He gently places his hand under her delicate chin and raises it so he can look at her. "THAT would be a shame."

Motoko looked at her friend( Yes, she felt that he was her friend)with a newfound  admiration. "If anyone else had said that to me. I'd scoff at them and just stayed in my room in shame."

"What makes me so special then Motoko-chan?" he asks with some curiosity.

"I am not the only one to –stick with it- so to speak." A slight smile starting to form. " You never gave up on Toudai. It took you almost 4 years but you never stopped ….did you?" His look of confusion amused her. " All because of a promise you made to someone you may or may not remember. I've never said to you how much I admired you for that---Urashima!"

Keitaro simply smiled.

"You are starting to sound more like your old self—I am glad." Motoko allowed him to wipe the remaining tears from her face. He was surprised when she cupped his face with both hands…and gave him a light kiss on his lips. "What was that for?"

She chuckled slightly, "Silly Baka.  Do you not know a 'Thank You' when you receive one?"

"Not Really. I am normally too busy trying to explain my way out of the messes my clumsiness causes, or  making my way back from wherever place either you or Naru launch me off too." He could see the younger girl wince at this as well. "OH! I forgot to tell you…your sister says she is waiting for us in Kyoto." Remembering the brief conversation he had with Tsuruko at the bench earlier today.

If Motoko was surprised, she didn't show any sign. "Let me guess, she said we have to defeat her in honorable combat…or you and I would have to marry!!"

This surprised Keitaro as he never revealed this fact to anyone else until now.  "Yes! How did you— ?"

"That sounds like something she would say and do."  The serious Motoko starting to finally come back. She looked hard at Keitaro and sadly spoke, remembering what her older sister did to her beloved katana. "It matters not. Without a weapon I don't even stand a chance of beating her."

"You mean WE don't stand a chance…right?" Now it was her turn to be surprised. She never expected him to agree to fight by her side. "And I may have the weapon angle covered."

He turns around and limps toward one of the shelves in the landlord's room. There he begins to search for something -- muttering,  "Where did Aunt Haruka say it was?"

Motoko looks on at the scene with a slight smile, '_After all I have put that man through in the past…he still wishes to help me beat Tsuruko. Even if it means that we may lose and that we may have to-'_ She couldn't think about defeat. Although she admitted to herself that marrying this man wouldn't be…unpleasant, he was still very much in love with Naru and didn't want to see either of them hurt because of a family squabble. Still there was something she would ask him when he finally----

"Found it!!!" he says in mock triumph. In his hand was what looked like an ancient sword still in its scabbard. The first thing Motoko noticed was how Black the entire weapon was ornated. The second thing…. was the dark aura that seemed to emanate from the thing.

He hands her the sword. "It's called the Hina Blade. It's been in my family for generations. I don't know how to handle a sword so I thought it would come in handy for someone who actually can appreciate the thing. Granny Hina was the last one to keep it."

"If I am using this…. then what will you arm yourself with against my sister?" She asked.

"Oh, I am sure I could convince Su to whip up a stash of her patented 'Smart Bombs' to help me even the odds in our favor. Besides it will be good to be on the 'giving' end of those things instead of being on the 'receiving' end like I usually am." 

Motoko couldn't help but chuckle at that last statement. She has seen him endure his share of those 'smart bombs. _Because they'smart' when they hit is what he means, _remembering the times when Su wanted toplay with the landlord.

"Urashima-" She started, looking down at the floor "- I wanted to ask you. Would it really be so bad if we lost to my sister tomorrow?"  Realizing what she just asked-she paniced. _Did I go too far in asking him that? _She lifts her face back up to meet his eyes. "I apologize I didn't mean to--"

"No." he said in a whisper high enough that she could just barely register what he said. "It wouldn't be so bad if we lost to her tomorrow." He says with a genuine smile on his face.

'_He—He really means it!_'  She coughs in an attempt to regain her composure and become her 'old' self again. " Then for Naru-sempai's sake…we had better win !" She says with a slight smile of her own.

"So what do you say Motoko? Are we up for it?"

She looks at the Hina Blade for a few seconds feeling the power surging within it. She looks at the man who may or may not be her future husband if they lose. Takes a deep breath , and with her smile widening simply says—

"Let's do this"

Author's notes: Confused? Please don't be. The spirit of this chapter is still the same, but I tried tightening up what I could while adding a little more content to better flesh the writing out. The reason for this is two-fold:

1) This was my very first attempt at writing fiction—some rough edges are expected the first time around as well as I NOW know how to keep the italicized thoughts to STAY italicized.

2) As most of my FF.net painfully remind me---I NEED to update my stuff.  I am using this project to get the literary juices flowing back again as I feel I lost my motivation for writing these things in the first place. In doing so. I hope to get back in the swing of things as I have more stories I want to tell—but not until I finish the first 3.( **In Between** doesn't count)

Hopefully, I can bring some of the updated ideas of my much later fics to this one( Such as Must Reads and the Omakes) and bring some consistency to all my stuff. Mainly, I forgot how much I love doing this---not just for me, but for you guys as well.

**Vash, Jenny, Dennis, Songlark & Brian** this is mainly for you guys who have cheered me on( And kicked me in the rear when I don't update) since day 1. Hopefully everyone else will appreciate what I am trying to do as well and enjoy what they can. Let's take that ride again, and start some new ones along the way.

                                                                             Here we go,

                                                                                         -Joe-

~MUST READ~ Hawker-478 :**Loss & Redemption- **A very recent fic that is dear to my heart as it relates what happens to Kei and Motoko after they lose to Tsuruko. Granted that there are a lot of fics here that deal with this Story(this one included) and possibly use it to death. I urge anyone that hasn't given this a read to please do so—it will definitely make you feel for these characters in a way that neither the Manga nor the Anime have attempted. By the way, it's in the **Rated R** section in case you have trouble finding it. 

Lighthawkdemon: **Different Promises- **You want to see what happens to Keitaro when he makes it into Toudai the FIRST time??? Here it is. However, WHY he does this may make some folks sad—involves everyone's favorite adopted sister. It also contains a VERY funny moment when Keitaro turns the perverted tables on both Naru and Motoko. If you can't figure out what chapter I am talking about after checking this out---you have no pulse. Please read.

I Won't Tell: **Misted Glass of an Angel-   **Recently, there have been a run of Kitsune fics here on FF.net and I couldn't be happier. She needs some time to shine as she has the most UNDERUSED potential of all the characters in my opinion. Actually, she shares main character duties with another MASSIVELY underused charcter –Haruka. Flks, you want to see Haruka star in a fic—come here. You wanna see Kitsune shine—Come here. You wanna see the LOVE HINA mythos shot to hell with style  well, you get the idea.

And there are MORE that I would like to include, but must wait for later re-writes or ACTUAL updates to include them. Word of advice look for the original chapters these next few days as I will go over ALL of them in my quest to complete them in style.

Gotenks01013: Damn, getting late here.( Notices Naru and Motoko standing on either side of him.) Hi Girls, what can I do for you.

Naru: Um Gotenks? What exactly are you doing?

Gote: What do you mean Naru?

Motoko: What Naru-sempai means is, Why are you re-visiting your earlier works when you technically have not completed them?

Gote: Truth?

(Both nod)

Gote; I am doing this BECAUSE I want to finish them.

(Both girls give me a confused look)

Gote: Look, the reason I haven't updated as much as I want is because—I've lacked inspiration. Do you understand?

Naru: Yup:

Mot: Hai!

Gote: Good. I got some interesting things I wanna write soon which involves **Valentine**, **Warrior**, and most of all **Friend.**

Mot**: **Which will be first Gotenks-san?

Naru: Yea! I wanna know too.

Gote: For new material?

( Both Nod)

Gote: Looks like it'll be **Valentine** as I only need one more chapter and a short epilogue to end it right.

Naru: YES!!

Mot: Hmm.

Gote: Don't worry Motoko-chan. The others will be tweaked and added too as well.

Mot: Arigato Gotenks-san.

Gote: Anyway, time for me to get some sleep.

Naru: Ok , but you had better live up to your promise, or else they( points out to real world) might get mad.

Gote: Believe me Naru, I'm doing this for both me AND them.

Mot: And for Us?

Gote: Yea Motoko-chan. For you guys as well.

Mot: Then all is well. Until we meet again Gotenks-san.

Naru: Yea. Good luck.

(Both walk off)

Gote:  (sweats lightly) Yes. Here's hoping this works. 

( Shuts off lightswitch)


	2. Gathering

Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina or any of the characters contained in here. Love Hina is owned by Ken Akamatsu. This FanFic is purely for the enjoyment of myself and for others to read. So please don't sue.                                        

                               Warrior or Woman??

(Moments Ago)

"So what do you say Motoko? Are we up for it? Do you think we can beat your sister?"

She looks at the Hina Blade for a few seconds feeling the power surging within it. She looks at her potential future husband, breathes deep , and with a genuine smile of her own simply says—

"Let's do this"

(Present-Living Room)

  After making the decision to confront Tsuruko, Keitaro had summoned the residents to meet in the living room (except Naru who was in Kyoto with her family). They all wondered what the commotion was all about as the landlord NEVER calls for a meeting( That's usually Kitsune's job whenever she wants to try one of her crazy schemes---and even then they have it in the attic)

_I wonder if this has to do with Motoko's crazy sister?_thought the fox-eyed woman. _Or maybe it's about what I said about her earlier. _She thought with a little shame. She didn't really mean to hurt her friend's feelings. She just wanted things to be like they were before Tsuruko dismissed Motoko for her deception regarding her and Keitaro being engaged.

Kitsune looked around the room to see the rest of the girls seated: Shinobu, Sara, Mutsumi( who took some time away from working at Haruka's Tea Shop) and the normally hyper Su. She noted that Su would normally be in motion---even from a seated position. Instead, she just sat there, a grim look on her face.

Whoa! Something really serious must be going down, otherwise Su would be bouncing off the walls by now. Her attention was diverted when she heard two sets of footsteps approach from the hallway. Keitaro was approaching the group(limping actually, as he still had his leg contained in its cast) followed by a very serious Motoko. They both took a seat on one of the sofas sitting side by side----a fact that wasn't lost on the group. Kitsune grinned evilly, wicked thoughts invading her mind.

 Hey! Those two seem quite cozy since they came back. Hmm! Is she wearing one of his shirts? I wonder what went on in Keitaro's room after they came in from the rain? She was pleased that she seemed to figure out what this meeting was about. Don't much know what this is all about, but it looks like its gonna get good!

Keitaro looked around the assembly as well, noting how nervous everyone seemed. When all eyes were on him, he began…

"Hi guys. ThankYou for coming down as soon as you did."

All the girls muttered how it wasn't a problem then quieted down as Keitaro started to speak again.

" I think everyone knows what happened last night between Motoko and her sister." Everyone silently nodded as they remembered the fight in the hot spring. (except for Mutsumi, who was brought up to speed by Shinobu earlier that day) " And we all know what's been going on since then." Again everyone nodded not knowing where this was going. They all noted how quiet Motoko was, her hands resting on her knees as if something terrible would be revealed next.

The landlord continued, "What you didn't know is that Tsuruko contacted me when I went out to look for Motoko earlier." He noted the looks of shame on almost everyone's face, as they remembered how they didn't give the former swordswoman a fair chance to try becoming a normal girl. Instead, they talked behind her back about how silly it was, not realizing that she had heard almost every word.

Kitsune squirmed in her seat as she was mainly responsible for what was said.

"Yea Motoko about that…look, I'm sorry for what I said on the roof. I didn't realize it meant so much to you. I should have been more supportive."

"Me too Motoko-sempai." A very nervous Shinobu started. " I shouldn't have freaked out like I did when you tried helping me with the wood. I didn't realize that you were only trying to be helpful. If I knew it meant THAT much to you, I wouldn't have acted like I did."  She looked at Sara who was squirming similar to Kitsune.

"Me too I guess. We should have listened to the Dork about giving you a fair shake, instead of spitting it in your face." Sara found herself twiddling her thumbs she was so nervous.

Motoko looked up at her friends for the first time since she ran off.

"It was my fault as well. I should have realized that I could not just jump into something that I am not used too. I should have asked your opinions on the matter. Instead, I took everything to the extreme and almost alienated my closest friends. " She took a breath, then continued. " I am just used to being a warrior, always training to perfect my skill with the blade." She gave a deep sigh before she continued. "Now that has been taken away from me by my sister." Sadness still permeated her words.

"Ara. What happens now I wonder? What did Motoko's sister have to say Kei-Kun?" asked Mutsumi, with Tama-chan resting on her shoulder. "Myuh?" the turtle seemed to ask.

Noting how unusual it was for Motoko to not respond to the Hot Spring turtle's close proximity, Keitaro took Mutsumi's question as his cue to continue. 

"Basically, Tsuruko is giving Motoko another chance to prove herself." This sent waves of relief throughout the room. " She has formally challenged Motoko and Myself to defeat her within two nights time.

"Sempai? How does she expect you fight when your leg hasn't even healed?"

"I have to agree with Shinobu, Kei-Kun.." added Mutsumi. "You are in no condition to walk, let alone fight."

"Yea dork. You end up tripping with two GOOD feet. You guys are gonna lose fer sure." She chuckled at her latest tease. "What do you think Su?" When she didn't an immediate response, Sara waved her hand in front of the older girl's face. "Helloooo Su?" asked the resident brat of her partner in mischief.

 Su looked up at Keitaro and Motoko (more like examined the pair) then focused her attention on Keitaro. "Su will help big brother Keitaro. Just tell Su what you need."

"But Su?" Asked Sara again, confused. "What do you think of the dork fighting?"

Su looked squarely into the younger girl's eyes and simply replied.

"Su have faith in Keitaro. Su knows he will give his best." Upon saying this, she started bouncing around the room like she normally does.

 "As do I Su." added Motoko, to almost everyone's shock as she stuck up for the landlord. It was no secret that Motoko thought Keitaro was some kind of weakling pervert. However, she remembered how he was the only one that believed in her efforts to change. As well as, how he had comforted her afterwards in his room. Earlier, in my vulnerable state, he could have taken advantage of me, yet he didn't. He alone had complete faith in my efforts to change while the others teased. How can I do any less for him? I am beginning to think that I had mis-judged him as well. Perhaps I simply wanted to please Naru-sempai by agreeing to punish him with her. I MUST find a way to make amends to Urashima.

 Kitsune noticed the discomfort her landlord still showed as he sat next to Motoko. She decided to press on with her instincts.

"Um Keitaro? Why do I get the feeling we don't know the whole story?" 

All eyes turned to the Keitaro and Motoko as Kitsune asked her question. Motoko merely looked down on the floor, worry etched in her face and Keitaro frowned.

Damn Kitsune and her intuition he thought with a little bitterness.  This part's gonna suck.  Taking a deep breath, he faced his tenants and began.

"Tsuruko's challenge had some conditions attached with it." He looked at Motoko who only nodded once for him to continue.

"What kind of conditions Kei-Kun"

Mutsumi HAD to be the one to ask. He thought. I hope she doesn't faint when I tell her. Very well aware of the feelings his fellow Toudai student has for him. It was Motoko who spared him from explaining.

"My sister has decreed that if Urashima and myself defeat her in honorable combat by two nights time, I will be allowed to resume my training and be re-instated as the rightful heir to the family dojo. HOWEVER, if we fail…." She hesitated taking a breath of her own. "If we fail, Urashima and I are to marry IMMEDIATELY at the family shrine, with my sister presiding" 

There. She said it. The reactions were NOT unexpected.

"WHAT? "  Asked everyone at once. Except Su, who seemed to expect such news, as if she knew all about the demands of familial responsibility.

"Can she do that?"

"No! Sempai!" 

"Your kidding right, dork?"

"Oh Kei Kun!"

They didn't expect them to take this news well, but it was unavoidable. Keitaro didn't have much choice and he said as much.

"Look. It was the only way for Motoko to return her honor. I HAD to accept. You girls said so yourself, you wanted the old Motoko back didn't you?"

"But to marry her Kei-Kun?" asked an obviously distraught Mutsumi. Even Tama-chan gave a sad "Myuh."

"That is only if my sister bests us in battle." The looks the others gave her didn't seem reassuring. "We promise to give it our all…I swear to you!"

Shinobu sniffed back the tears that threatened to streak down her lovely face. "What if you lose Motoko-sempai?" asked Shinobu.  "What happens then?"

"Then that following morning, Hinata-Sou will be home to its first married couple since the building was founded." Said the landlord, very solemnly.

Kitsune couldn't hold back any longer, she had to get some sense into these two. She had to speak for the only other person who'd be most affected by this( After Keitaro and Motoko of course).

"Aren't you two forgetting someone?" she asked. Everyone KNEW where she was going with this. "What the hell do you think Naru will have to say about all this?"

For the first time since he's lived in the dorm, Keitaro spoke about his relationship with his other study mate. The tone in his voice was as serious as any of the girls will ever hear.

"Guys. It's no secret how I feel about Naru.  By now you all know, I recently confessed my true feelings for her when I was laid up in the hospital." He indicated his broken leg.  "Since then, she has avoided me like the plague. I have tried to give her some space so she can sort out whatever feelings she may or may not have for me. Maybe I should have kept my mouth shut, I don't know. I was just tired of playing these games."

He had their undivided attention now, especially Motoko who looked on at her de facto fiancee' in awe.

"I love you all very much –yes Sara, even you." Looking at the young girl who just stared at him. He surveyed the rest of the tenants and continued. "I love each of you for different reasons and I cherish my friendships with everyone. I'm not saying that we are going to lose. Motoko and I have already discussed this and we agree. We HAVE to win! Not just for her, me, or even Naru. Everyone here knows that things will be radically different if we lose. I can tell by looking at you all right now that some of you will have a harder time dealing with this than others." 

He looked at Kitsune and Shinobu—the former frowning in respect to her best friend, and the latter who had always had a strong crush on her Sempai. Mutsumi had her hands clasped in front of her, saying a silent prayer, light tears streaming from her eyes.

Kami, they are taking this worse than I thought.

" Kitsune, you are welcome to call Naru and tell her what's going on if you feel you need to. It's not going to change my mind. I have to help Motoko ---I gave my word."

There it was. Everyone knew that there was no way anyone was going to stop him from fighting Tsuruko at Motoko's side. Keitaro Urashima was known for one thing that everyone took to the bank. A promise made by him was set in stone. No matter how crazy it sounded, he would follow through with any promise that he made…consequences be damned.

"So that's it then." Whispered a very angry Kitsune Konno. "You mean to go through with this, even if it means breaking my best friend's heart?" 

She stood up, not wanting to here any more of this nonsense.

"For Naru's sake, the two of you BETTER not lose!" and just like that, she stormed out of the living room and up the stairs towards her room. Everyone looked on sadly as she left, hearing the unmistakeable sound of her door sliding open and being slammed shut.

Kami. Please give us strength. Thought Motoko, tears starting to stream down her own lovely face. She looked at Shinobu who was shaking where she sat. "Shinobu, I—"

Before she could finish, Shinobu bolted out of the room as well, much like Kitsune just did, only she didn't bother to hold back her tears and sobbed all the way to her room as well. Both Keitaro and Motoko's heart broke at the pain that they have caused so far.

Damn you Tsuruko!  thought Motoko bitterly.

Su broke in, " I'll be right back guys…..gonna check on Shinobu."

Su bounced up towards her best friends room in an effort to calm her down.

Which left Sara and Mutsumi.

Sara walked up to Keitaro and just frowned. He half expected her to kick the cast protecting his broken leg in revenge against the pain he caused Shinobu. To his surprise, she merely said, "Just don't lose Dork." She started up the steps then stopped when she was halfway up. Looking back at the pair she added, her frown softening a little.  

"Besides, how am I supposed to pick on you if Kendo girl marries you?" The remaining three people couldn't help but smile a little at the absurdity of her statement. 

Motoko and Keitaro now turned their attention to the last remaining person. Mutsumi sniffled a little, obviously very sad over what had just transpired.  Drying her tears with her handkerchief, she stood up. To their surprise, she didn't leave the dorm or even the room. Instead, she walked over to the pair, knelt down in front of them and took one of their hands in each of hers. Tama-chan stayed a good distance away knowing how Motoko felt about it.

"Mutsumi-san, I-" started Keitaro.

"Kei-Kun" started the young Okinawan, not letting him finish.

"I will not lie. Hearing what you promised Motoko-chan's sister was a shock to us all, especially to me. Like you, I have never kept it a secret about my feelings. You have had a very special place in my heart for a long as I can remember."

This made Keitaro feel even worse. He knew how Mutsumi felt about him, even though she knows how he feels about Naru. Even so, it was always silently known that if things didn't work out with Naru then Mutsumi may be the only other person to capture his heart. Knowing her, she wouldn't even feel like she was second-best, she would be content to be with her beloved---a fact that made him feel like even more of a jerk.

Feeling his anguish, Mutsumi gripped both his and Motoko's hands in support. "It is safe to say that I want you both to be victorious in the upcoming battle. If not, please know that you are still my friends and that I WILL support you---right Tama?"

The Hot Spring turtle happily raised a flipper and said its usual "Myuh."

Then Mutsumi embraced both her friends in a big bear hug that threatened to crush their spines. After releasing her friends, she looked into Keitaro's eyes then Motoko's. To Motoko she spoke:

"Promise me that if you lose, you will try and make Kei-Kun happy. He isn't the pervert that Naru-chan makes him out to be and I know he would make a good husband to you."

Motoko, tears streaming her face as the woman who loves the landlord more than Shinobu and perhaps even Naru combined, has asked her to take care of the man that she loves. It broke her heart to know that because of her cowardice towards her sister, the people that she considers her closest friends are in pain. Remembering how honorable Keitaro was earlier in the evening, her answer to Mutsumi came rather easily.

"You have my word Mutsumi-san. I will do my best to make a good wife to him." Turning her head to her fighting partner, " He deserves no less."

Mutsumi kissed her on her cheek then turned to her childhood friend. He knew what she was going to ask before she let the words out.

"You don't need to ask Mutsumi-san. I promise to be a good husband to Motoko-chan. If we lose."

"You must do one other thing for me Kei-Kun. Two things actually."

"Name them." He said.

"First, you must try and find it in your heart to love Motoko-chan, REALLY love her. Not out of duty, or because you think that's what I want. Do it because you can find something about her that makes you feel good. Do not pretend that she is Naru-chan, or even me." She looks down as she says that last part. "I know it will be difficult, and that it will take time but she deserves to have true love as well. Please remember that."

Keitaro kept to himself that he did indeed already have some genuine feelings towards Motoko and that her request wouldn't be much of a stretch at all. 

He didn't know that Motoko felt the same way about him.  It would not be difficult to genuinely love this man, he has proven time and again how much he cares for each of us. Oh Mutsumi-san, you are such a good friend to do this for us. I shall strive to deserve your friendship and make sure you continue to be in our lives  "What is the other thing you needed him to do Mutsumi-san?" asked Motoko.

Mutsumi looked into Keitaro's eyes, a look of pure affection etched in her face.

"Kiss me." She asked plainly." It may be the only chance I ever get while you are still able too. I-I understand if you don't want to. " She started to sob lightly.

Keitaro Urashima couldn't take it any more. The pain he was causing one of his closest friends was unbearable. Looking at Motoko, he was relieved to see that she had nodded once in affirmation. Standing up, she made her way to the kitchen to make some tea, thinking that the two of them would like some privacy. Tama-chan flew upstairs, perhaps for the same reason.

"Kei-Kun, I'm sorry I wasn't stronger.  I just wan-"

"Mutsumi-san, hush" he commanded gently as he took his hand and placed it under her delicate chin. He slowly raised her head up so that their eyes met. She allowed him to gently wipe away the tears that remained. She could see that he was also in pain at something that hasn't even happened yet.

"Kei-Kun," she whispered, "You don't have to-"

She never finished her sentence as Keitaro Urashima, a man who at one time wouldn't be able to even talk to a girl, brought her lips to his. Their eyes closed as they savored each other's touch, each other's taste. Keitaro wanted so much to explore the other's tongue with his own, but didn't want to ruin the moment by being rude. Surprisingly, he felt her tongue gently touching his lips in permission. He answered with his own tongue and both friends savored the kiss that may be the only one that they will ever share.

Neither of them knew how long it went. Only that their affection for one another was genuine and each enjoyed the intimate contact with the other—perhaps the only time they will ever share something this special. All coherent thoughts were gone from their minds as raw instinct took over.

Unbeknownst to the pair, Motoko silently watched from the other room as her friends shared this precious moment. She didn't mean to invade their privacy, her curiosity had simply gotten the better of her. She noted how gentle Keitaro was with Mutsumi, how he held her, how he caressed her cheek, again NOT the actions a pervert. She slowly walked back towards the kitchen where the water was boiling for the tea she was preparing. Satisfied that nothing was amiss, she allowed herself a moment to contemplate the scene in the living room. She sat down, leaning back against the chair and closed her eyes. To her surprise, she couldn't shake this sense of jealousy that permeated her being at that particular moment. She rather wished it WAS her Keitaro was kissing instead of Mutsumi. Ashamed at this last thought, she focused back on task at hand, the tea kettle signaling that the water was ready.

It was at that very moment that Mutsumi decided to break the kiss

(Not that either of them really wanted to mind you) but gently pulled away from her beloved Keitaro. Blushing, she tried composing herself and looked at her friend when she thought she was ready. She was pleased to see that Keitaro didn't act as if he had just put his first notch in his belt. Instead, he carefully stroked her face and gave her a hug of his own, gently caressing her back. She returned the embrace and whispered in his ear, "Thank You Kei-Kun for granting my wish. No matter what happens, I will still be here for you."

"Thank you as well Mutsumi-san." He pulled away and looked at her. "I'm sorry that we caused you so much pain. I care for you deeply—you do know that?" Mutsumi slowly started for the door.

Remembering what had just transpired mere moments ago she knew that he meant what he said. "I do Kei-Kun. I have also known that Naru-chan holds a very special place in your heart." She notices the shameful look on Keitaro's face. Suspecting what was troubling him she decides to put his mind at ease. "Kei-Kun, it was I who asked for the kiss. Please do not worry about my feelings."

Keitaro couldn't help it, he felt as if he betrayed his friendship with the young Okinawan and said as much. "Mutsumi-san, you must know that I enjoyed what just happened." He noted how deeply Mutsumi blushed with that statement and decided to continue. " I-I just don't want you to think that I …..that I used you somehow, and I DO care about your feelings. Like I said, I care what happens to you."  He was relieved when he heard her chuckle slightly, amused at his discomfort.

" Ara Kei-Kun, I could never think that of you. Unlike Naru-chan, I have never thought you were anything less than honorable in your feelings for everyone here."  Keitaro's relieved look told her that her last statement had the desired effect on him.  "Also, I will help you with Naru-chan and the others if things don't go favorable with Motoko's sister."

Suddenly remembering Naru, Keitaro felt guilty. Not because of the kiss with Mutsumi—he will ALWAYS treasure that—but because she has no idea what's going on. It would be a bad thing if she came back and found both he and Motoko were married.  

"Do not fear Kei-Kun. Things will be ok. You'll see." 

"I believe you Mutsumi-san" she allowed him to open the door for her as she made her way back to Haruka's Tea House where she kept a room. "Will you be ok?"

She turned around, smiling at him. " Yes, I will be fine. Some sleep will do me good I think. Good night Kei-Kun and please wish it to Motoko for me."

"I will. Good night." As he saw her make her way down the stairs, a thought occurred to him. Silently, he made his way to the top of the stairs and watched as she walked to the teahouse. He wanted to make sure that if she fainted, he'd be there to help. He was relieved to see her make it all the way down and into his Aunt's teahouse without incident. 

He started to turn around to see Motoko standing by the door holding two steaming mugs of tea, much like he did for her earlier that evening when he made cocoa for her. She handed him a mug as she approached the top of the stairs next to him. Both of them decided to sit at the top of the steps and enjoy their tea. It was Motoko who broke the silence.

"Urashima, I am sorry for putting you through this."

"It's not your fault Motoko. Things just happened like they did."

"But if it wasn't for my cowardice, our friends would not hate us now."

He took a sip of his mug and noted how good the tea was.

"I can't speak for Shinobu and Kitsune, there reactions were unfortunate but not unexpected. I hope that they can see it in their hearts to support us."

"Agreed"

" I hope Shinobu will be ok." He didn't like to see her sad—ever. 

"Looks like Su is ok with what's going on. Although I am not sure, but I think Sara may be as well."

"Yes. Sara surprised me as well." She took a sip of her own mug before she continued.  "I am glad that Mutsumi-san has given us her support. I didn't want to hurt her. I value her friendship very much."

"She values yours as well Motoko-chan." Finishing his mug, he put it down before he continued. " By the way, she told me to tell you good night." He saw her nod once in confirmation.

 " She made it down to Haruka's without incident I trust?" Keitaro returned the nod. "Urashima, are we doing the right thing?" she asked. " I can give up my training if it means our friends are happy."

" We both know that after a while, you wouldn't be happy either." He stared at the stars, noting how beautiful they looked. " No Motoko-chan, we have to do this."

"Do you regret what you said to me earlier tonight?" she looked at the sky as well. " Or what you promised Mutsumi-san?"

"No Motoko." He turned to face her. "I meant every word."

Finishing her mug as well, she faced him—a slight smile on her lovely face. "I am glad. I meant what I said to Mutsumi as well---she deserves that much."

"So do you." He said almost above a whisper.

"Excuse me?" Motoko asked, not knowing if she heard him right.

"Mutsumi-san is right Motoko-chan." he grabs his mug from the ground to take another sip, remembered that he finished it off moments ago, then puts it back down. " You do deserve true love as well." His eyes looked at her for a moment then looked in front of him again just as fast after he said that, a slight blush forming.

" I-I see." Was all Motoko could manage, a blush forming on her face as well. She cleared her throat in an attempt to compose herself. "However, if both Shinobu and Kitsune  felt this strongly, I dread to see Naru-sempai's reaction if we lose."

It wasn't lost on Keitaro how fast the young Samurai changed the subject but decided not to pursue the matter."Yea. Even though she thinks I am some kind of pervert, I've always thought that she cared for me on some level." He starts to feel sleepy and tries to stifle a yawn. " It's getting late and I haven't asked Su for those smart bombs yet."

"Do not fear Urashima, I will ask her for you after I take the mugs back in the kitchen. You need your rest after all you have been through today. I will lock up the dorm."

"All I'VE been through?" he yawned again and knew better than to argue with her. "I suppose your right" he started to make his way inside the building then turned when a morbid thought struck him.

"What is the matter Urashima?" 

"Well it just occurred to me. If we lose, that means that we have to share the same futon right?"

She didn't like where this was going, but couldn't help but blush again.

"Um, I suppose." Hoping he wasn't going to ask what she thought he was going to ask. "Why?"

"Well." He started rubbing the back of his head nervously. "If we have to share the same futon---where will Su sleep?" Knowing that Koalla Su loved sleeping with Motoko at night.

She was so caught up in what she thought he would ask, that she was completely unprepared for that one. Deciding to cause a little mischief of her own she merely replied. "I will buy a lock."

"A lock?"

"Yes. It would not do well for us if Su was to interrupt our---Nightly Marital Duties."

"Motoko, what do you mean by---?" then it hit him, and for the first time that day, his nose started to bleed. "Oh man."

Gotcha.  she thought wickedly and made her way back inside.

                       ***************************

(Shinobu's room)

It had been a few minutes since Shinobu assured both Sara and Su that she would be fine and that the shock of what was said had passed. After the other girls left to their respective rooms, Shinobu contemplated the possible outcome of the next couple of days. On the one hand, if Keitaro and Motoko managed to defeat her sister

(Something she was afraid would never happen) then all would be as it was. 

However, if they managed to lose to her---that was something she didn't even want to think about. She had always known that someday, Keitaro and Naru may end up together as lovers. An idea that she thought she had ample time to prepare for, but to marry Motoko? As soon as a few days? She sat on her bed( the only bed in the dorm mind you) held her favorite stuffed animal, and cried into it. 

"Oh Sempai" she whispered. 

                        ***************************

(Kitsune's Room)

At about the same time that Shinobu was sitting on her bed, the resident fox-lady sat in the middle of her own room looking blankly at the bottle of sake(One of which Motoko missed during her morning raid on Kitsune's stash—switching it for vinegar instead) also contemplating what she had just heard.  Married? What the hell was he thinking agreeing to a crazy scheme like that?

 Despite how angry she supposedly felt in Naru's stead, Kitsune seemed confused. Am I angry for Naru? Or is it cuz I want him for myself. She'd be the first to admit that she used to want to milk the landlord for any free cash he could swing her way, allowing the occasional grope for a free rent. After a while, her feelings for the guy changed considerably. Although he reacts just like any other guy has in the past regarding her body ( My babies are all they seem to want-among other things) Keitaro actually was one of two men who EVER treated her with any kind of dignity and respect    ( Seta being the other man). She supposed that's why she had started to fall for him in her own way. Shaking such thoughts out of her head, she took a long swig of her liquor and lay flat on her floor , staring at her ceiling-thinking.

Damnit Naru! We could sure use you about now

                  **********************************

(Teahouse. A few minutes ago)

Mutsumi Otohime entered the building a few minutes after leaving the dorm. She noted that everything was ready for tomorrow's  business. She also noted that Haruka was nowhere to be found so she decided to turn in for the night in the room that she rents upstairs. She passed by Haruka's door, which was closed, indicating that the proprietor was sleeping for the night. Her room was a few steps further. She slid the door open , entered , and slid it closed behind her. As soon as she closed her door, Mutsumi leaned her back against it and slowly slid down to the floor hugging her knees against her chest. After that she pressed one side of her lovely face on her knees and let go the tears that she had been holding back since she bid Keitaro goodnight.

"Oh Kei-Kun" she whispered , as she continued sobbing well into the night until the blissful release of sleep overtook her. 

Author's notes: Finally! Chapter 2 of my first fic is done!! I know it took me long enough, but if anyone has read my other story: To Help a Friend. then you know that THAT story has been flowing better for me. Now I'd like to thank some folks who have been patiently waiting for this.

** Author's Notes: ** Wow, got about 6 more reviews regarding my re-write of Chapter 1. I honestly didn't think that FF.Net would post it in front again seeing as the original has been out for a bit.

 Dennis & Jenny, thanks for giving it a re-read, here's hoping this chapter gave you more to enjoy than the last one. Everyone else, I thank you as well and hope to see more of you in the review section in ANY of my works. As always its time to talk about a couple of LH fics worthy of mention.

MUST READ

CrosseyedButterfly: **A Different Life- **To say thatitis simply another Kei/Motoko marriage fic would be a GROSS miscarriage of justice as it takes that tried and true concept and expands it to EPIC(The only word I can really describe it) proportions. Also of note is the introduction of Tsuruko's Husband( whom we never saw in either anime or manga)  I've only read the first 2 chapters of this wonderful story. (understand that each Chapter is HUGE) Give it a looksee if you already haven't. Just be prepared to have a snack or your favorite beverage nearby as these aren't quick reads.

VashTheUnholy: **Steel Wings of the Phoenix-  **Ah, my good friend Vash. Re-inventing the wheel so-to-speak. A VERY different take on how Keitaro comes to acquire Hinata-Sou. Here, a personal tragedy sets him on the path to Martial Arts in a school directly opposed to Motoko's Shinmei School. Kanako is here as well, in a way you've never seen her before either. Intrigued? Check this future classic out.

No Omakes tonight as I am dead tired from a horrendous day at work(Retail blows) I might forgo re-writes of Chapters 3 and 4 as they were done recently enough---although let me know through the review process if you think they need them. However, the first few Chapters of **To Help a Friend** definitely need re-writes as they are earlier works and I was just starting to come into my own style of writing. As always please: **READ AND REVIEW**


	3. Mutsumi:Sadness & Joy

Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina or any of the characters contained in here. Love Hina is owned by Ken Akamatsu. This FanFic is purely for the enjoyment of myself and for others to read. So please don't sue.                                        

                               Warrior or Woman??

(Mutsumi's Room)

"Mutsumi? Mutsumi are you ok in there?" came the almost frantic voice of Haruka Urashima as she knocked on her tenant's door.

Mutsumi, ever-so-slowly, opened her eyes at the sound of her friend's voice. She very carefully sat up from where she was laying down---not realizing that she never had time to unroll a futon the night before. She rubbed her eyes, stretched, then massaged the back of her neck as it was stiff from how she had slept. She could hear Haruka start to actually POUND on her door as the older woman was very aware of how fragile Mutsumi could be.

"I-Its ok Haruka-San," she started trying to shake the cobwebs from her head, "I am awoke!"

The frantic pounding stopped immediately and Mutsumi could almost hear Haruka let out a sigh of relief from the other side of the door.

"You mind if I come in for a minute?" asked the older woman, concern still very evident in her voice.

Mutsumi stood up and smoothed out her dress before answering.

"N-Not at all Haruka-san. Please do come in." She replied, still very shaken herself.

Haruka opened the door carefully, so as not to frazzle the younger lady's nerves, and immediately knew something was not quite right with her friend. For one thing, the smile that normally would come natural to Mutsumi seemed---"forced" somehow, as if she was acting in a play. The second thing she noticed was the dress she had on, the exact same one she wore yesterday when she left the Tea House to visit her nephew and the others the night before.

Mutsumi may have a somewhat "generic" fashion sense, but she has never been known to wear the same clothes two days in a row.

Then she noticed her eyes.

'Damn. Has she been crying?' thought Haruka as she approached Mutsumi while also noticing that her futon was never used at all.

Mutsumi, to her credit, tried to maintain the illusion of her normal self---but Haruka could tell that something terrible had upset the young Okinawan. Never one to mince words, Haruka spoke:

"Mutsumi. What going on? Have you been crying?" She didn't mean to sound so pushy, but she hated the thought of anyone making this sweet girl sad. " Did you sleep on the floor last night?"

Mutsumi sniffled a little, remembering the events from last night as well as making it up to her room where her grief finally overtook her. She tried to fight back the tears that threatened to resurface---but was starting to fail. Haruka simply placed her hands on Mutsumi's shoulders in support while attempting to decipher what could possibly make this girl so sad. Then she remembered her one weak spot.

Keitaro.

If it was one thing Haruka knew about this girl, it was the fact that Mutsumi loved her nephew terribly. Even though Keitaro loved another. For some reason Keitaro was hung up on Naru Narusegawa, she was nice enough, until you did something to offend her----then it was a quick trip to low-earth orbit care of her patented 'Naru-Punch'

_My nephew can be clumsy at times. But even he doesn't deserve to be treated like he does. I know that boy does everything he can for those girls, Naru in particular, but quite frankly----he deserves better_. She secretly hoped one day that Keitaro would wake up and realize what a genuinely GREAT catch he is missing---right in front of his Aunt as we speak.

_One of these days Naru is gonna wind up on the wrong side of a  "Haruka side-kick" if she doesn't start letting up on him. Motoko too for that matter._ Haruka wasn't the least bit intimidated by the God's Cry student's mastery of the blade—her being no stranger in the fighting arts herself. She deeply cared for each of these girls, but Keitaro was family. Maybe it was time she showed people what that meant. Haruka turned her attention back to her friend, who was sobbing lightly.

"Mutsumi. Please tell me what's got you so upset." The younger girl looked up at Haruka who gently started to dry her tears. "Does this have something to do with Keitaro?"

Mutsumi fished a clean handkerchief from her pocket and attempted to finish drying her tears, then simply nodded in confirmation.

With her hands still on Mutsumi's shoulders, Haruka pressed on:

"Did he do something to you?" she refused to believe her nephew would do anything to harm ANY of the girls, but needed to get to the bottom of this.  "Did Keitaro hurt you?"

Mutsumi looked at her in surprise, shocked that she would even ask that of Keitaro. She vigorously shook her head. Then looked down at the ground in front of her as she finally found her voice to answer.

"N-No Haruka-san. It is nothing like that." She finally looked Haruka straight in the eye. "Kei-Kun would never do anything to hurt me. He is too kind-hearted." 

Haruka could easily hear the affection Mutsumi had when she speaks about her nephew. She was also relieved to hear that he didn't do anything "improper" towards her. She was, understandably, still confused as to why Mutsumi was so upset.

"Then why were you crying just now? I'm also guessing that you've been crying for sometime last night as well."

"Yes Haruka-san I was." She also looked around her room for the first time since she came in last night. "Apparently, I also seemed to have slept on the floor as I do not remember unrolling my futon last night."

"So it would seem." Replied Haruka. "I just can't figure out what would upset you so---short of Naru marrying my nephew that is."

She added jokingly but was taken aback by what Mutsumi said next.

"In a few days Haruka-san, you may be half right." Was all Mutsumi said almost whispering. She caught the shocked look on Haruka's face as she said it. Then she remembered that Haruka had no knowledge of the previous evenings events.

"You wanna run that LAST part by me again Mutsumi. What do you mean HALF?"

"Ara Haruka-san I will explain." Mutsumi offered. She went on to explain what was said during the 'meeting' held by Keitaro and Motoko. The challenge made by the Swordswoman's older sister, Tsuruko, as well as the conditions set by her challenge---win or lose.  She also went on to explain the various reactions to this news by the girls---especially Shinobu and Kitsune. She even went so far as to tell her of the unique "request" she made of Keitaro and how much of a gentleman her nephew was afterwards.

After she finished recalling the previous night's events, Mutsumi looked at Haruka and waited for the other's response, hands clasped in front of her. It didn't take very long for the tea shop owner to digest this piece of information.

_Leave it to that boy to come to someone's rescue---even if it bites him in the ass because of it. _ She looked at Mutsumi again with a sad expression. _Motoko would make a decent wife, maybe Keitaro could manage to help that girl out of her shell and be more of a woman and I would welcome her with open arms. Personally, I've always hoped that Mutsumi here would somehow win his heart---She may be a ditz at times, but she means well and genuinely loves him. Hell, it'd be fun to have a niece I could hang with that wouldn't make me feel so old----like Kanako!_

She shuddered at the thought of her adopted niece who had always seemed rather …..odd. Especially, when it came to her Oni-Chan. Shaking all thoughts of Kanako from her head, she turned her gaze back to Mutsumi.

"So how do you feel about all this?" she inquired. 'As if I didn't really know the answer.'

Mutsumi, feeling a little better after explaining everything to Haruka, replied: " I had promised both Kei-Kun and Motoko-chan that if they lost, that I would be there to support them. I value their friendship too much to lose it ---even if they are forced to wed."

"Well I am glad to hear that. It's good to know that you will be there for them…..but that's NOT what I asked." She could see the younger girl bristle as she hoped to avoid the question.

Mutsumi took one deep breath, exhaled slowly, and started to answer Haruka's question.

"It would make me sad Haruka-san. Ara, I do not believe I had made it a secret how much Kei-Kun means to me. I guess I had loved him ever since we played together as children."

Haruka always had her suspicions about why Mutsumi seemed so darn familiar when she started hanging out at the dorm these last few months, but she kept her findings to herself…..for now. She nodded once for Mutsumi to continue.

"Ara, it would also upset me if Kei-Kun and Naru-chan ever wed as well. Yet because I also had played with her back then, I feel closer to her. So it wouldn't bother me AS much to see those two wed. I would simply be overjoyed to see my two dearest friends be happy with each other. However, as much as I care for Motoko-chan, I am not as close to her…..so I honestly cannot tell you how I will react IF they arrive back as husband and wife." She felt ashamed at this admission, especially after what she told the two of them last night.

_ She is too damn nice for her own good._ Thinks Haruka. _Always thinking of others happiness before her own. Damnit Keitaro, don't you realize your "promise girl" has been near you all this time. _

Haruka actually comtemplated running after Keitaro and Motoko before they reached the train station bound for Tsuruko's place in Kyoto. Hell, she felt like taking on that crazy lady herself for putting her nephew in the middle of their family squabble. She didn't know if she'd win----but she'd make DAMN sure Tsuruko painfully remembered her attempt. Unfortunately, it wouldn't look good on Keitaro for his elder (ouch) to come to HIS rescue. No, as much as her body ached to fight in his place….he had to do this on his own, win or lose. 

Mutsumi could see the extreme tension racking Haruka's body at the moment. Then, just as fast, visibly calm as she seemed to engage in some minor meditative state right there in front of her.

"Haruka-san? Are you ok?" she asked, not wanting to touch her in similar support for fear of breaking her concentration. She simply stood there and waited. It wasn't long at all as Haruka opened her eyes and focused them back on Mutsumi.

"Yea. I'll be fine." She started walking toward a window and stared out at the inn. "That explains Keitaro's expression when I saw him and Motoko walk down the stairs earlier ."

"WHAT?" exclaimed Mutsumi.  She moved to Haruka's side by the window. "How long ago did they leave?"

"About 15-20 minutes ago. I was getting ready for the morning crew when I saw them walk down the stairs. The both looked like they had a funeral to go to." She turned to see Mutsumi stare out of the window as well.

"Then I missed them." She whispered. She had hoped to wake up in time to see them off---now they were probably thinking that she blew them off on purpose. Not caring what Haruka thought, she leaned her back against the nearby wall and slumped her shoulder's a little with her head down. "I told Kei-Kun that I would support them and I didn't even manage to see them off." She felt guilty at the thought.

"I wouldn't worry about it too much Mutsumi. They stopped in for a minute and handed me this." Haruka reached into her apron pocket and fished out a sealed envelope. Not surprisingly, it was addressed to Mutsumi. 

She offered the envelope to the younger girl, who very carefully reached for it. She seemed to stare at it a moment, wondering what it could possibly say. Haruka, sensing that she needed some privacy started to turned from the window and slowly headed out the door.

"I'll be downstairs if you wanna talk about what it says. Gotta go feed Su and Sara." She commented. At the mention of the younger resident's names, she looked up at Haruka questioningly. "Apparently, Shinobu wasn't in much of a mood to cook so they followed Keitaro and Motoko down the steps." 

"And Kitsune?" she asked already knowing the answer.

"Not a peep I'm afraid. Which after what you just told me-----shouldn't be much of a surprise." She saw the other girl nod.

"Anyway, don't be too long. I'll slice you up some fresh watermelon---just arrived this morning." She was relieved to see Mutsumi brighten at the mention of her favorite food.

"Ara. Haruka-san. I'll be down as soon as I shower and change into something else." She replied. Confident that her services were needed for the moment, Haruka left. Leaving Mutsumi to ponder the note in her hand.

As Haruka made her way down the stairs, an amusing thought started to form. _He kissed her and from the blushing I caught as she mentioned it---Mutsumi enjoyed herself._ Haruka smiled inwardly, finally seeing her nephew come out of HIS shell as well.

_Good for you, Nephew_ She chuckled to herself as she made her way to her customers, wondering if she will welcome a new niece.

A little while later, after she had washed herself and changed, Mutsumi picked up the note from where she left it. She knelt down in the middle of the room and contemplated the sealed envelope. After staring at it a little longer, she decided to finally open it.  She was surprised. For what she saw wasn't just one note but TWO with different handwriting . The first set she had recognized immediately as Keitaro's, while the second could only have been Motoko's. Very slowly did she read both notes---and smiled.

*****************************************************

      _Mu-Chan,_

                  It's been so long since I called you by your old nickname, but it seemed to fit this moment. I want to apologize first about what has been happening. When I agreed to help Motoko-chan with her sister, I would have never imagined that there was a chance that she might be my wife in a few days. It hurt me when Shinobu and Kitsune reacted the way they did. I value their friendship, yet I hope they can find it in their heart to help us through this if things don't go as we both hope they will. I don't think they realize that we will be in pain too. 

_Naru has no idea what's going on of course, so I can only imagine her reaction. I worry that she won't take it well at all. I know she comes off as indifferent when it comes to her friendship with me but I have also seen her sensitive side(yes, she actually has one) and hope she could learn to still be our friend. After confessing to her how I feel , I can honestly say that if I do come back a married man----then at least I tried._

_However, my biggest regret in all this is hurting YOU. I know you may not believe it as I seem to always fawn on Naru, but I value our friendship just as strong. You have always been there for me: whenever we study, share a cup of tea in the living room, or hear me complain about Naru. You were always there to cheer me on and get some confidence in myself. You never 'punished'me, or judged me unfairly, and have always taken my side ---even when the others don't want to hear it. You have been my secret strength Mu-chan, and I don't think I have ever really thanked you for that._

_I know you think what I am about to write next may seem meaningless---but I hope you know it isn't(least not to me)._

_I love you Mu-chan. More than you know. More than friends, yet not quite lovers. I hope this makes some sense to you as it still confuses the heck out of me( and I am the one writing it!)Thank you for trying to help Motoko and I with what is to come. I know that no matter what happens, OUR friendship will still survive—if you still want it too. I hope you do. I don't know what I would do if I lost you too. Anyway, it's getting late and I think I hear Motoko coming down the stairs so we can meet the train on time. I hope this letter finds you in good spirits._

_                                                                     Yours truly._

_                                                                           "Kei-Kun"_

_P.S. I hope you enjoyed our kiss as much as I hope you did. It was my first real kiss and I am guessing it was yours too. I will always treasure those few moments we shared. Whatever the future may bring, that will always be OUR moment. Please remember that Mu-chan._

******************************************************

Mutsumi was never so happy than she was at that very moment. For once, tears of joy, instead of sadness streaked down her lovely face as she held Keitaro's letter to her chest. Then she remembered Motoko's. She carefully put Keitaro's page down and looked at the other note written by the swordswoman.

******************************************************

_Hello Mutsumi-san,_

_I hope this letter finds you well. I wish to thank you for the support you have shown Urashima and myself during this time of uncertainty. It is obvious that you care deeply for everyone here at the Hinata-Sou---in particular Urashima.  Though you are faint of heart( I mean no offense) your compassion and understanding know no weakness. I have often noticed how Naru-Sempai's control falters whenever you are near Urashima.  Although I respect her greatly, her inability to express her feelings for our landlord is frustrating.  I admire the fact that you show no such restraint and that your feelings for everyone are, indeed, genuine. However, should we lose this fight with Tsuruko, I may lose her as_ _a friend. I hope that it will not be so --as I do value her friendship. I regret Kitsune and Shinobu's reaction to last night's announcement, but I suppose it could not be avoided. I hope to not lose YOUR friendship as well. I am VERY well aware of the level of affection you have towards your "Kei-Kun" and hope you do not hold it against us if we are forced to marry. Even though he may fancy Naru-sempai, I know how much pain it would cause him if you were to leave us as well._

_I do not believe I have mentioned how much I do admire you. You have earned my respect as you continually strive to achieve your goals---whatever the personal price. Your friendship with Urashima is inspiring, it has helped me realize that it is OK to be friends with males.(please do not mention this to Urashima as I am sure I will not live it down)._

 _You also never let anything upset you (except perhaps last night which I deeply regret)and you always help people see the better parts of themselves. I will attempt to learn from your teachings, as I hope it will help me become a better woman. Once again I hope this note finds you in good health as I must now get ready to walk to the station with Urashima---so that we may fulfill whatever destiny awaits us. I will see you soon( hopefully still single) and wish to say one final thing:_

_                                                               Thank You Mutsumi-san_

_                                                                            Motoko_

*****************************************************

Surprisingly, the young okinawan was equally as moved with Motoko's words as she was with Keitaro's. She stood and placed the two letters in her journal that she kept locked away in her room. No sooner than she put them in hiding than the door burst open to reveal both Sara and Su running(or in Su's case, bouncing) toward her.

"Heyas Turtle lady" started Su. "Haruka has asked us to bring you down so you can have your favorite fruity."

"Yea.  I gotta feeling she thinks your gonna fall over if you don't eat any of that Watermelon Su and I already tried." Added Sara as she licked her lips in appreciation of the breakfast that was presented to them not too long ago.

"Ara that is right. Let us go downstairs and have some." Mutsumi seemed more alive than she was only moments before. As she made her way downstairs, she could see Haruka place a large plate of freshly sliced watermelon on her favorite table. Noticing the other girl Haruka commented, "Well. Must've been good reading eh?"

"Yes Haruka-san it was." Replied Mutsumi happily --taking a large bite out of one slice. She handed both Sara and Su a slice each as there was more than plenty.

"Hey turtle lady."

"Yes Su?"

"What say after breakfast, the three of us go back up the hill and go exploring for secret tunnels."

Feeling like she can now take anything that goes her way….good or bad, Mutsumi looked at both girls, smiled a real smile and said:

"Ara. Sounds like fun."

Author's Notes: Chapter 3 is finally up. Sorry to disappoint those looking for more Kei/Mot interaction( that's what chapter 4 is for).Should get that one up sometime next week. Sorry it takes me forever to get to the meat of my fics….just like to flesh out the stories I do(as anyone who has read 'To help a friend" can attest.) Chapter 4 will have more Kei/Mot interaction as well as NARU and TSURUKO's appearances. Now on to the MUST READS.

Motoko Aoyama: WHAT IS TRUE STRENGTH, MOTOKO- Which just completed its run at 12 Chapters. Very underrated as it only received about 25ish reviews. Guys lets support her with her next/current works as her stories are really VERY good. The epilogue was very heartwarming and made an excellent bookend to the fic. Which brings me to:

Motoko Aoyama(again) ANOTHER PROMISE- Another well-paced Kei/Mot fic complete with budding romance and the introduction of an original Character Akiko Akimoto( Motoko's niece) who actually adds something positive to the story and helps bring It along.

I Won't Tell: DROWN- which also completed its run at the same number of chapters(technically with multiple endings) Plz read this as it features one of the most underused characters to have a main lead---Kitsune. The story was consistent, well paced and provided the right emotional juice that every good story should have.

Give these three great fics a looksee if you already haven't done so( Heck even if you did , read them again I don't think they'd mind)

Gotenks01013: (Rubbing back of my neck as I finish the Author's notes) Cool, Another chapter down. Can't wait to get some shuteye.

Mutsumi: Are you sleepy Gotenks-san?

Gote: Yea Mutsumi-san. Had a long day.

Mut: Ara.Would you like some of my melons. I'm told they are quite yummy.

Gote: (whispers) I wouldn't know about tasting your melons.

Mut: (looks at me funny) hmmm?

Gote: Sorry Mutsumi-san. Was being bad. Actually, I'd love a slice if you have any leftover from Haruka's.

Mut: (hands me plate) I have plenty. See?

Gote: Thank you Mutsumi-san. By the way, what did you think of this latest chapter?

Mut: Ara. I thank you for the attention. Although I did not get to kiss Kei-Kun in this one(sad face).

Gote: Maybe not, but at least he wrote you that nice letter.

Mut: (looks dreamily) Yes. I never knew Kei-Kun could be so passionate. Motoko will be sooo lucky.

Gote: Um…Why do you say that Mutsumi-san?

Mut: Isn't it obvious? You are going to make them have wild nooky! He-He. ( The sound of running footsteps approach)

Motoko: Mutsumi-san!  What madness are you suggesting? Urashima  and I? Impossible! Who would write such a thing about us?( looks at the direction Mutsumi is pointing)

Gote: (Takes his cue to sneak away)

Mot: Hold it Gotenks-san! I should have known your vile lechery is behind this.

Gote: Um….hello Motoko-chan. What can I do for you?

Mot: Be still as I relieve you of your manhood.

Gote: Sorry Motoko-chan but that's one part of me I DON'T wanna part with.

Mot: Vile male! Your useless pleas go on deaf ears. Prepare to SING SOPRANO!! (Chases me with her katana swinging wildly)

Gote: Aaauuu!!!( Where's that damn Tama when you need it!)

Mut: Oh Dear. Poor Gotenks-san.( hears pleas of mercy starting to fade in the distance ) And I heard that Wild Nooky was Today's special at the Beef Bowl. Ara.   

As Always guys: Plz Read and review.

.


	4. Paper Memories

Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina or any of the characters contained in here. Love Hina is owned by Ken Akamatsu. This FanFic is purely for the enjoyment of myself and for others to read. So please don't sue.                                        

                               Warrior or Woman??

Mutsumi: Oh dear. Motoko-chan is still after Gotenks-san. ( Footsteps slowly approach) Keitaro: Hey Mutsumi-san, What's going on? ( Looks around blank pages) And um….where exactly are we? Mut: Oh! Hello Kei-Kun. We are in the beginning of Gotenks-san's latest chapter of this fiction. However, Motoko-chan has been chasing him for some time now. (hears wailing in the background followed by Katana strikes.)  So I fear that this chapter may start later than expected. Kei: What exactly did he do? 

Mut: I do not know Kei-Kun. I think Motoko-chan objected to him having you share a special Beef Bowl recipe sometime in this story.

Kei: What Beef Bowl recipe? (She whispers it in his ear) Um…Mutsumi-san, don't you mean Wild  'Mushroom'.

Mut: (Blinks twice) Mushroom?

Kei: Yea. Just took Naru to have some a while ago. It was good.

Mut: No Nooky?

Kei: (With Naru? I wish.) Afraid not.

Mut: Oh Dear. (Blushes) And I was going to have Gotenks-san have us share.

Kei: Um. S-Share?(Nose starts to drip) W-What do you mean Mutsumi-san?

Mut: Ara Kei-Kun. I was going to have Gotenks-san let You, Me and Motoko-chan share some Nooky together.

WHOMP!!

Mut: Oh My. Kei-Kun? Kei-Kun are you ok?( Fans a very unconscious Keitaro's face) Oh dear. (Rapid footsteps approach)

Gotenks01013:  Mutsumi-san PLEASE tell me you have Tama-chan with you! Uh…What's Keitaro doing on the ground?

( Another set of footsteps approach.)

Motoko: VILE MALE! Prepare to be---! Hmmm? What is Urashima doing on the ground Mutsumi-san?

Mut: Ara. He thinks that we were going to share some Wild Nooky?

Motoko: (Vein Throbbin) S-Share?

Gote: (Thinks—sorry Kei but I have a story to write) I think what Mutsumi means is that he was hoping the two of you would share some Wild Nooky with him.( Crap! Here it comes)

Mot: HENTAI!!!( Sends poor Keitaro flying through the empty pages with a special technique)

Gote: Rock Splitting Sword?

Mot: No! Evil Cutting Blade ….but good eye though.  I shall take my leave then. Gotenks-san!

Gote:( Gulps) Y-yes Motoko-chan.

Mot: I shall forget YOUR role in this display of lechery if you do one thing.

Gote: name it.

Mot: Proceed with the next Chapter of 'Friend' immediately following THIS chapter. I wish to revenge myself against that Foul-Demon.

Gote: Fair enough. I also can't wait to write the final chapter .

Mot: Why is that?

Gote: Um…Let's just say you and Keitaro get to spend some 'Quality time' Alone.

Mot:……As I said. Proceed.( Walks away)

Gote: Whew! I'm surprised I'm still alive.

Mut: Ara. Maybe Motoko-chan wants to share some nooky with Kei-Kun after all.

Gote: Mutsumi-san. ENOUGH with the nooky!

Mut: (looks on seductively) I thought there can NEVER be enough nooky? Hmmm?( leans suggestively towards me)

Gote: Um. Think I am going to get that Chapter started now.

( I am SO not going to flirt with a fictional character)

( En route to Kyoto)

It had been some time since both Keitaro and Motoko took their leave from the others and had been traveling by train towards Motoko's family Dojo. Tsuruko would be waiting to meet them there and begin their attempt to regain Motoko's lost honor---or lose and become husband and wife immediately after. It would still be a while before their arrival, so each decided to pass the time in their own way.

Keitaro was lucky enough to get a window seat in the train and was inspired by the beautiful day to finish some of his sketches that he had been meaning to complete. He had been at it since the train departed. Motoko was seated two seats from his left and took this extra time to meditate. Her eyes closed, she initially cleared her mind of all negative thoughts while formulating various ways to beat her sister. She found it a more difficult task than she initially imagined. Her only source of comfort was the almost silent sounds of Keitaro sketching. She knew that it was a favorite hobby of his but was never fortunate enough to see him actually sketch anything.

Without moving any other part of her body, she slowly opened her right eyelid and attempted to look in his direction(Hopefully catching a glimpse of what he was sketching). With the sunlight shining right on his sheet, it was difficult to make out what he was drawing. However, she DID manage to catch the look of concentration etched in his face as he drew, a look not dissimiliar from hers whenever she is training her skills.

_Intriguing. I have never seen Urashima so focused on a single task as he is at this moment. Shinobu-chan says his skills in the Arts are quite good. I hate to admit this---but he reminds me of myself whenever I am training._ She didn't know why, but that thought actually made her blush.   _I hope he allows me to see his sketches before we arrive. Bah! There are probably some perverted sketches of each one of us._ She closed her eyelid again at that thought.

"Motoko-chan?" asked Keitaro without stopping his sketching.

"Yes Urashima." She answered with eyes still closed. What is it you require?"

"Um. I was wondering. Do you think Mutsumi will like the notes that we wrote her this morning?" he asked nervously. 

"Hmm. It is difficult to say without knowing what was said in your note." Keitaro agreed with that and began to brief her on what he wrote. She showed no emotion to what was said. She merely kept her eyes closed.

" Based on what you admitted, I believe that Mutsumi-san will find our messages---encouraging." She then told him what was written in hers( minus the part about how Keitaro would make her live something down.)

He sounded relieved at her answer "That's good I guess." He put his pencil down, moved his fingers around a bit, and laid back in his seat. He started rubbing his eyes as they were starting to feel heavy.  

Motoko sensed his actions and stated, "Urashima. There is some time yet before we arrive. Perhaps you should take advantage of this and take a short nap. I shall wake you when we arrive."

Keitaro yawned a little and started to rest his head. 

"You may be right Motoko-chan. Some rest will do me some good before we get there." He tapped the cast still wrapped around his leg with his temporary cane. "Especially, seeing as this thing is gonna slow me down as it is." Then a thought started to form, " I am still going to fight by your side. You know that right?"

Motoko decided to take this time to open both her eyes so as to   look at her fighting partner. The same look of determination still etched on his face. It made her feel good that he intended to go through with this---to the end. She took note of his leg and added.

" All I ask is you give it your best. I will not hold it against you if your leg decides to fail during the battle. I cannot believe that my sister involved you in this. She saw your leg when she visited two days ago."

"Maybe she is trying to stack the odds in her favor." He offered. "Not that she needs to. Even without this thing on my leg, I'm not much of a fighter." He admitted without sounding regretful.

Something about the way he usually avoids combat had been nagging Motoko for some time now. She normally dismissed it as him being a weakling male. Yet, after getting to know him better, she determined that it wasn't quite as simple an explanation as that. She figured now may be as good a time as any to question him.

"Urashima."

"Yea?" he replied, giving her his full attention

"I have been meaning to ask you. Why do you not defend yourself?" she looked away, a little afraid of what he might say.

"I mean, surely you have felt like retaliating against myself and Naru-sempai."

She could hear him take a deep breath before he answered. Not meeting her eyes, he began:

"You know, there have been SO many times that I wanted to lash back out and give you back what you guys give me. I admit, I'm sure if I try hard enough, I can try and avoid grabbing someone's breast or having my face up someone's skirt." Motoko could tell that he wasn't trying to be perverted in his answers---if anything, he was extremely serious, more serious that he has been lately. She stayed silent and allowed him to continue.

"A lot of the times, it really is just me being clumsy. I've been like that since I was a kid. I can't help that. I know you think its some lame excuse to cop a feel, but it really isn't. I mean, think about it Motoko, with all these "Glimpses" I've had with all you girls----I've technically seen you all completely naked god knows how many times." He was surprised to see that she was genuinely listening to him and not attempting to take his head off with the mention of past indiscretions.

Noticing his scrutiny, Motoko barely whispered: "Continue please"

"Are you sure you want to hear this Motoko-chan?" He asked, actually worried about hurting her feelings. She nodded once in confirmation.

"Ok then. There are a lot of times when I get roped into these "compromising positions" by Kitsune, like, the first night I came to the dorm and she came into my room. You guys didn't even bother to hear my side when she said I tried to grope her. She grabbed my hands and put them on her chest! Then she acted like I had molested her and I got nailed against the wall for that."

Motoko continued to listen, feeling guilty all the while.

"Or how about the time I caught poor Shinobu from falling on the kitchen floor. YOU were the one that used a God's Cry technique and sent me flying." He saw her cringe at the memory but pressed on.   "I'm sorry Motoko, but you didn't even bother to let Shinobu explain that she almost tripped over a damn sake' bottle that Kitsune had just left on the floor for anyone to trip over. Did you even see where her head was going to land?" Keitaro shuddered at the memory, if he hadn't caught her when he did, her head would have hit the edge of the countertop. " She'd be in the hospital--or maybe worse."

Motoko remembered that day as well, Urashima may very well have saved the young girl's life, instead he got his rear-end handed to him for his efforts. She was ashamed at her actions that day and wondered how many other times that Urashima was a victim of circumstance---Especially where Kitsune is concerned. She knew that older woman liked "interesting" times, but how many of these times did she setup the landlord for her own personal amusement.

She dared a glance at Keitaro and saw that he was starting to tremble. He hands gripped the armrests of his seat as he attempted to calm himself. Kept silent for fear of doing more harm than good. Then she remembered what was said in his room last night after he found her wandering the streets:

All this time I have called you a pervert, and I've punished you without even trying to hear your side. I assumed that what was said by Naru –sempai was true. You take everything the rest throw at you, every insult, every shot, every torture---and yet YOU never…ever blame us one bit, never complain and I have called YOU weak? I am the weak one." Her eyes start to water. "I am…unworthy. Unworthy of being a Student of God's Cry and of being a normal woman.  Sniff! I am a failure

Wasn't he trying to calm her down then as well? He comforted her when she needed it---as her friend. He made her feel wanted, without taking advantage of the situation. All this time, this man did everything he could to make his charges comfortable, only to be "bullied"(she decided to use that word for that's what she felt like), or robbed by Kitsune. Noone took his side ever( or were afraid too). Yet he still stayed.

Seeing that he still felt uncomfortable with the present situation, she very slowly put her hand on his, hoping to calm him. Surprisingly, it had the desired effect as Keitaro's trembling started to fade. He still didn't look at her though as he continued:

"I'm sorry about that. I'll answer your question more directly. Why do I not fight back?" He paused only for a second. " Because I don't want to hurt anyone, that's why."

This broke Motoko's heart. Apparently, Keitaro could have defended himself whenever he wanted to, he just didn't want to cause anyone any harm. Even if it meant taking it on himself, he did it so noone else would be hurt. Motoko felt shame.

"U-Urashima?" he faced her at the mention of his name. "If that is so, then why do you stay? Surely, you could if you needed to get away ----from us." She started to softly weep as she asked this.

_She's starting to feel guilty about what she did. _He thought _Damnit! Why did she have to ask me these things?_

Motoko continued: "Noone would blame you if you wanted to leave us. On second thought, we probably would at that." It was getting harder for her to hold her tears in as she REALLY didn't want this man to exit her life, especially because of something she did ---or didn't do." She felt someone stroke her hair and found that Keitaro had moved to the seat next to hers. She made no move to remove his hand, on the contrary, she rather enjoyed what he was doing.

_Once again Urashima comes to my aid despite all the pain I have caused him. I do not deserve his friendship. _She slowly, pulled her head away from him so as to not hurt him by some reflex.

Keitaro didn't take any offense to this (Like he ever would) but still felt like he needed to help her somehow. Then he remembered his sketchbook, taking it from the holder in front of him he started to make a little show of flipping through the pages.

Saying to noone in particular he began: "You know. I've been drawing for as long as I could remember. It used to be because I wanted to copy down everything I saw on paper and see how close I got. Its also one of the few things I'm really good at." He noticed Motoko's face turn ever so slightly toward his direction as he said this. 

 Relieved that he was getting some reaction, he continued: "As I got older, I started realizing that I was sketching for different reasons. Mainly, because it gives me a way to express my feelings through drawing, like you girls do with a diary. Wait! Here it is."

Her curiosity peaked, Motoko turned to look at Keitaro's sketchbook. She wiped her tears so as to not accidentally smear his pictures. He stopped at a picture of Shinobu—smiling. The picture was very flattering she noted.

"This was earlier in the day before I made it to the dorm that first time. I found her just sitting there crying. I thought that someone this pretty deserved to have a smile. So I drew her."  _Even though she didn't feel very happy that day. _He thought_._

He turned to the next page. It had Naru, Kitsune, Su and Motoko looking particularly evil with horns and pitchforks chasing a smaller figure, which could only have been the landlord. Motoko winced upon seeing this picture.

Keitaro noticed her reaction and calmly turned to the next page.

It had a picture of Naru, or more precisely --Narus. One side of the page had Naru in her very unflattering solo studying attire: Ugly hair, Coke Bottle glasses, and heavy sweater while the other side was a much looser sketch showing off a much more flattering picture of his study mate. Motoko noted how much of a goddess he made her seem compared to the other Naru. Looking at him, she saw that Keitaro had a slight smile as if enjoying this trip down memory lane.

The next couple of pages had similar sketches of Naru( which was only natural) and Mutsumi( also expected.) There was facial sketch of Kitsune complete with fox ears—which made Motoko chuckle, as well as another sketch that showed the party girl in more casual attire looking very relaxed in whatever it was Keitaro had her doing. 

There was a manga-esque sketch of Su piloting a Gamera-sized Mecha-Tama firing missiles at, of all creatures, Godzilla. Motoko chuckled a little at a superdeformed Su announcing the launching of said missiles at the greatest Monster ever created for Japanese film. A second picture had a little group shot of Su, Sara, and Shinobu looking just adorable as they seemed to be sleeping like babies at the foot of one of the great trees located on the hills near the dorm.

Motoko also took note that NONE of the sketches shown were in any way perverted or suggestive. Just flattering. Then as Keitaro turned the next page---she froze. It was a sketch of the swordswoman herself. It shocked her only because she never considered that Keitaro would even want to sketch her at all. There were 3 sketches in all. The first had her standing while her sword was hanging loosely in her right hand. She seemed to be looking upwards towards the sky while the wind seemed to play with her hair and loose fitting clothes. Her left arm was pointing upwards as if she found something.  

The second sketch looked more like an instruction manual as it had some smaller sketches of Motoko performing the individual steps needed to complete a Rock Splitting Sword technique. She was amazed with the way he properly broke down the correct steps to fulfill the strike. _After all, he WOULD be the only other person with any intimate knowledge of that technique, wouldn't he?_

However, if the first two sketches left her amazed, then the final sketch left her completely stunned!! It was a facial shot. That, in and of itself wasn't what floored her. It was the only picture in the entire album that had the most detail and the fact that he had bothered to COLOR it. Every aspect was perfect, her skin tone, her hair(which had a ridiculous amount of detail in it) her eyes, everything. It shocked her because she assumed this level of detail would have been used on Mutsumi-san or especially Naru. Yet there it was right in front of her.

Then she noticed the title: **_Tempered Love_**

Motoko looked at Keitaro in explanation, more in shock than anything else.

"It seemed to fit the moment." Was all he whispered.

He still had one more sketch to show her, it wasn't quite as dramatic as the last one, but it was no less heartwarming. It was a group shot of all the residents plus Haruka, Seta, Mutsumi and even Tama-chan the turtle standing in front of Hinata-Sou in all its glory. 

Everyone seemed happy.

Keitaro found that Motoko had somehow regained her grip on his hand at some point during the showing. He found he rather liked how it felt at that particular moment. Then he turned to the younger girl so that he may give her his answer.

"These are all the pictures I have done since coming to the dorm all those months ago. They represent everything that I have felt since arriving. Do you understand what I mean Motoko?"

She nodded in understanding.

"I also consider the people that are in my album to be my family. Not just my Aunt Haruka either. I love you all that much." Motoko was wide-eyed, not expecting to hear something so profound.  "You asked, why I don't just up and leave right? Why I haven't decided to pack it in and call it quits?"

"Yes. I am curious as to why you put up with us." she replied softly.

"Motoko-chan, it's really very simple." Takes a breath. " I don't abandon my family." 

He yawns as sleep starts to overtake him. He lays his head back on the seat as he repeats sleepily---"will never abandon my family."

If Keitaro had stayed awoke for a few more seconds, he would have seen the smile that formed on Motoko's lovely face as those words were said. Motoko allowed him to rest his head against her arm as he napped. With her free hand, she gently started to caress his cheek and kissed him lightly on the forehead. She looked at her friend with an affection that she didn't realize she had until just now. 

She liked it.

She decided that even if they manage to beat Tsuruko this day, then at least she had this time with Keitaro all to herself. If not, then she had to get used to being referred to as an Urashima .

'Motoko _Urashima_' she mused. She actually liked the sound of that.

Author's notes: Sorry for the shorter than usual Author's notes. It's 3.33am here and I am just dead tired.(Yawn)

Epyon-Zero1: MOTOKO'S FIRST WISH: Another brand new Kei/Mot fic. Has Motoko's feelings for Kei grow WITHOUT any Tsuruko inteference( a refreshing change of pace even considering the story I am writing). Give it a look.

Sorry for the short must-read list as well(same reason) But look for Chapter 15 of "To Help a Friend"  Sometime this week. As always:

Gotenks,Mutsumi: Please Read and Review

Gotenks: G'nite Mutsumi. Time for me to go to bed.

Mutsumi follows

Gote: Um Mutsumi. I'm headed for bed.

Mut: (looks dreamily) Ara. Yes I know.

Gote: (Sweats) Um…Keitaro went THAT away!

Mut: Mmm-Hmm? (walks slowly toward me)

Gote: (Oh Crap!!) VASH!!!!!

  



End file.
